Los nuevos Vengadores
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Después de los acontecimientos ocurridos en Civil War, los Vengadores han quedado divididos. Es por ello, que Tony Stark se pone manos a la obra para reunir un nuevo equipo. Por su parte Spiderman y el Doctor Strange también encontrarán poderosos aliados.
1. Prólogo

Antes de comenzar me gustaría decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos pertenecen a su legítimo dueño. Los Vengadores, Kim Possible, Big Hero 6, American Dragon y Lilo y Stich le pertenecen a Disney, los personajes de Miracolous Ladybug son de Zagtoon y Thomas Astruc; por último los personajes de Powerpuff Girls y Steven Universe son de Cartoon Network.

Este es un fanfic previo a la "Guerra del Infinito", el que planeó sea un enorme Crossover.

El nombre del capítulo indica de qué será el Crossover.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Tony Stark apretaba los puños de rabia mientras contemplaba cómo su ex aliado Steve Rogers se llevaba al Soldado de Invierno, asesino de sus padres, consigo. ¿Cómo podía ayudar a un criminal de guerra como aquel? Ya no podía impedírselo, Steve había desactivado su sistema, y sin él Ironman no podía ejercer sus funciones.

"¡No te mereces el escudo!" le gritó Tony con toda la rabia del mundo "¡Está hecho en Industrias Stark, es de mi familia!"

Ante aquellas duras y contundentes palabras Steve arrojó el escudo a los pies de Tony. No dijo si quiera una palabra más y se marchó.

Todo había sido una estratagema de un civil para que los Vengadores lucharan a muerte… no había conseguido su objetivo… no del todo, al menos, pero lo cierto era que todo aquello no pintaba nada bien.

Samuel, Scot, Wanda y Clint habían sido encarcelados para luego ser liberados por Steve, ahora todos ellos eran criminales buscados por la justicia y no se sabía donde se habían escondido, aunque Tony tenía sospechas para pensar que estaban en Wakanda, a juzgar por como el príncipe (ahora Rey) T´Challa había desparecido sin ni siquiera despedirse. Y luego estaba Natasha, la cual había renunciado a su puesto en los Vengadores.

¿Qué haría ahora Tony? Sólo quedaban él y Visión. Peter Parker era todavía un niño que no estaba preparado en absoluto para ser un vengador, y James Rodhes había quedado temporalmente parapléjico al caer desde varios metros de altura durante la lucha.

Steve le había mandado desde el extranjero una carta pidiendo disculpas y un teléfono para llamarle en caso de necesidad, pero aquel conflicto había dividido seriamente a los vengadores. Fue entonces cuando Tony se decidió a crear él mismo un nuevo equipo.


	2. Ironman y Kim Possible

**Capítulo 1. Ironman y Kim Possible**

 **Junio 2016**

Tony se decidió a buscar en los archivos de S.H.I.E.L.D., estaba seguro de que entre sus agentes más antiguos había alguien muy destacado y sería un gran fichaje para su nuevo equipo.

No había rastro alguno de Nick Furia, el cual había desaparecido después del conflicto con Ultrón, y de eso habían pasado ya cuatro años… Tony no tuvo problema alguno para llegar a los archivos; claro que eran propiedad de S.H.I.E.L.D. pero él no sólo había salvado dos veces la Tierra, sino que además había sido uno de los pocos que firmaron los Acuerdos de Sokovia.

Entre todos aquellos numerosos documentos encontró varios nombres de agentes extraordinarios, pero fue el nombre de una ex agente el que le llamó la atención: Kim Possible.

No se trataba de un agente cualquiera, Kim Possible fue durante varios años la agente número uno de S.H.I.E.L.D., ella procedía de una larga familia de ex agentes de aquella organización, y había mantenido a raya a varios criminales enemigos del gobierno como el Doctor Draken; todo eso a la edad de dieciséis años, solo uno más que Peter Parker (claro que por aquel entonces S.H.I.E.L.D. no había limitado la edad), después de acabar el Instituto estuvo varios años más en activo, hasta la edad de veinte años, cuando se había retirado de activo para poder casarse y vivir como una mujer normal y corriente. S.H.I.E.L.D. había proporcionado su anonimato y seguridad como agradecimiento por todos los servicios prestados.

Dar con ella y convencerla para formar parte de su equipo no sería tarea fácil, pero Tony sabía que tenía que intentarlo.

Según el archivo la última localización de Kim era el estado de Minnesota, aunque debido a la antigüedad de aquellos documentos y a que, al parecer aquella ex agente se mudaba con frecuencia, Tony decidió no confiar en aquella información y le pidió a F.R.I.D.A.Y., su ordenador que localizara la localización de Kim.

Al sistema no le costó trabajo encontrar la localización exacta de la ex agente de S.H.I.E.L.D., tan pronto Tony lo supo se dirigió allí.

Kim Possible se sorprendió mucho al ver a Tony Stark, más conocido como Ironman en la puerta de su casa, ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Acaso había ido a darle alguna mala noticia?

"¿No se supone que estás ocupado salvando al mundo?" le preguntó ella, pese a tener ya casi treinta años aún conservaba algo de su impulsividad juvenil.

"No, he venido porque estoy juntando a los nuevos Venga…" comenzó Tony, pero Kim alzó la mano para pedirle que se detuviera justo ahí.

"¡No!" respondió con rotundidad "Estoy oficialmente retirada, no es asunto mío si te has peleado con tus compañeros"

Por supuesto que Kim sabía lo de la Guerra interna dentro del equipo, todos los medios habían hecho eco de la noticia.

Tony vio que así no conseguiría nada, así que se decidió por un método más radical.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. activa la nueva función que me has puesto hoy"

Y, antes de que ella pudiera cerrar la puerta, Tony usó parte de su traje (ubicado en su mano) para proporcionarle a Kim una pequeña pero potente descarga que dejó a la ex agente fuera de combate. A continuación, le pidió a su chófer que le ayudara a subirla en su limusina y se la llevaron.

Kim despertó poco después, estaba en un rincón oscuro que no conocía, al principio no recordaba cómo había llegado allí, pero pronto lo hizo.

"¡Ese Tony Stark! ¡Cuando le ponga las manos encima…!"

La voz del filántropo se dejó oír en la sala, pero se trataba únicamente de una grabación:

" _Si estás aquí es porque no aceptaste mi propuesta de formar parte de mi nuevo equipo de Vengadores. Si quieres salir de aquí tendrá que ser por tu propio pie"_

La ex agente suspiró con fastidio, ¿Cómo podía hacer algo así? ¡Aquello no podía ser si quiera legal! ¡Prácticamente era secuestro! Ya se ocuparía luego, lo primero era salir de allí. Sin embargo, Tony había preparado el lugar para dificultar al máximo la salida de Kim Possible de aquel lugar, la única forma de lograrlo era usando su entrenamiento especial como ex agente de S.H.I.E.L.D.

La primera sala estaba llena de abismos, la única forma de cruzarla era saltando, el problema era que ninguna persona podía saltar tan lejos… pero Kim estaba por encima de lo normal y lo consiguió; primer obstáculo superado.

En la segunda sala no parecía haber nada sospechoso, en la puerta no había más que un una laca de pelo y una caja de cerillas, ¿Por qué las habían dejado allí?

No parecía haber nada sospechoso en la sala, así que Kim se decidió a avanzar, eso sí, tomando los objetos. Tan pronto puso un pie en medio de la sala, las paredes comenzaron a estrecharse, si no se daba prisa terminaría aplastada. Rápidamente llegó al final de la sala, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, y no parecía poder abrirse, fue en aquel instante que la ex agente se fijó en un marcador del código en la pared; al parecer tenía una combinación ¡No! ¡No tenía el código! ¡Y no le daría tiempo a averiguar cual era, para cuando lo consiguiese ya sería demasiado tarde! Entonces se acordó de los objetos de la entrada, ¡Claro! ¡Tony Stark los habría dejado allí por ese motivo! Sin perder un segundo, Kim usó ambos objetos para improvisar un pequeño lanzallamas con el que quemó el marcador, provocando un enorme cortocircuito en toda la sala que hizo que la puerta se abriera y las paredes dejaran de contraerse. Poco después la puerta se abrió, y Kim vio un largo pasillo, uno muy largo. Se preguntó que trampa le esperaba, quizá un enjambre de abejas o tal vez una cuba con ácido… pero no pasó nada raro, no obstante, el peligro real se encontraba en la última sala. Allí una antigua enemiga de S.H.I.E.L.D., Shego, la cual tenía un eterno rencor hacia Kim por haberla derrotado y haberla encerrado varias veces.

Nada más ver a la ex agente, la atacó, pero Kim plantó cara y comenzó un terrible combate entre ambas.

Fuera del edificio, Tony Stark esperaba impacientemente. Ya hacia bastante rato que había dejado a Kim Possible dentro del campo de prácticas de Los Vengadores.

"Quizá se pasó usted, Sr. Stark" opinó Happy Hogan, su guardaespaldas y chófer "Al menos podía haber dejado fuera de la prueba a esa criminal sacada de la cárcel"

"Si supera esto, estará a la altura"

Apenas acababa de decir esto, Kim había salido por la puerta, llevaba con ella el cuerpo inconsciente de Shego, a la que había vencido en un feroz combate después de dejarla sin sentido. La ex agente lanzó una mirada asesina a Tony, que pese a todo aplaudió.

"Lo has conseguido, has demostrado lo que vales para formar parte de los Vengadores"

"¿¡ESTÁ USTED LOCO?! ¡CASI ME MATO AHÍ DENTRO!"

El hombre soltó una pequeña risa.

"El entrenamiento es duro, lo reconozco, pero ¿No has disfrutado ahí dentro recordando viejos momentos?"

Kim iba a negarlo, pero su mente comprendió que Tony llevaba la razón, a pesar del tiempo aun no había olvidado su entrenamiento, y eso era motivo de satisfacción. Tal vez… quizá no fuera tan mala idea volver a la acción… Los Vengadores habían salvado la Tierra dos veces mientras ella llevaba una vida normal…

"¿Sabes qué? ¡Acepto!" respondió Kim "Pero antes…"

Y sin previo aviso le dio a Tony un cachete.

"¡Esto por haberme secuestrado!"

"Supongo que me lo merecía" pensó él.

Más tarde Kim fue presentada como nuevo miembro. Ahora los Vengadores estaba compuesto por Ironman, Máquina de Guerra, Visión y Mrs. Possible.

* * *

 _Obviamente esto no es canon, pero me gustaba la idea de que Kim Possible fuera una ex agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. para que fuera más fácil enlazar ambas historias. Espero que les haya gustado. Intentaré actualizar el capítulo lo antes posible._


	3. Ironman y Ladybug

**Capítulo 2. Ironman y Ladybug**

 **Julio 2016**

Tony Stark miraba las noticias en su lujosa mansión.

"¿Sigues con lo del equipo, cielo?" le preguntó afectuosamente su novia Pepper Potts "¿Qué ha pasado con ese muchacho Peter Parker?"

"Sigue siendo un niño. No puede ser un Vengador aún"

Ella sabía que llevaba razón, así que no dijo nada más en lo referente al muchacho, y se sentó a ver las noticias con su novio.

No decían mucho, hablaban de lo de siempre: corrupción, accidentes geográficos, crímenes… pero cuando pasaron a la sección internacional, la cosa cambió, hablaron sobre como en París también había superhéroes. Dos: Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Tony se sorprendió mucho al oír aquella noticia, no tenía idea de que hubiera superhéroes fuera de su país, pero si aquella noticia era verdadera, tenía que comprobarlo por sí mismo.

"Discúlpame" se excusó Tony antes de levantarse.

Sin tiempo que perder, le pidió a F.R.I.D.A.Y. que buscara todo lo referente a aquellos dos superhéroes franceses en su base de datos. El sistema no tardó demasiado en realizar tal labor, y, de este modo fue como Tony se enteró de que en París de un modo desconocido habían surgido superhéroes y supervillanos, ¿Cómo en ningún momento a Los Vengadores se les había llamado? Y poco después supo que S.H.I.E.L.D. ya había contactado con el Gobierno Francés, que había decidido dejarlo en manos de aquellos Ladybug y Chat Noir, que protegían la ciudad.

Tony Stark supo que no debía sacarlos de allí para pedirles que se unieran a su equipo… aunque… una idea cruzó por su cabeza, así que decidió ponerse a ello.

"Pepper, cielo. Voy a viajar a París, igual vuelvo tarde"

Tony a bordo de su avión privado viajó hasta París. Cuando llegó muchas personas se acercaron a verlo, no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta su fama en el mundo entero, pero no había viajado allí para ser admirado por la gente, sino para encontrar a ese dúo de superhéroes. Ahora el problema de verdad sería localizarlos… al parecer su identidad era un secreto.

Tony tuvo suerte, y poco después de su llegada, un parisino tuvo un ataque de celos, emoción negativa que fue percibida por el malvado Lepidóptero, enemigo declarado de Ladybug y Chat Noir; este villano tenía la habilidad de crear supervillanos a los que controlaba mentalmente mediante los akumas (una especie de mariposas a los que se les inyectaba una sustancia maligna) y que otorgaban maldad y poderes a sus víctimas (preferiblemente aquellas con emociones negativas).

El Parisino fue transformado en un supervillano con una guadaña y una capa, capaz de invocar sombras a los que controlaba, se le bautizó como Hades. Poco después Ladybug y Chat Noir entraron en escena; era la oportunidad que Tony había estado esperando, así que se apresuró a ponerse su traje de Ironman y unirse a la acción.

"¡Es Ironman!" exclamó Chat Noir, el superhéroe con traje de gato al ver que había entrado en escena.

En realidad, su identidad civil era Adrián, un adolescente de gran belleza que, entre otras muchas cosas guardaba una gran admiración por los Vengadores.

"¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?" preguntó Ladybug, la superheroína favorita de París.

Ella en su identidad civil era Marinette, una chica normal y corriente.

"He venido a ayudaros" les dijo Tony, pero pronto descubrió que ellos eran un tipo diferente de superhéroe, pues cuando quiso disparar un misil de su traje contra el supervillano Hades, los otros dos se lo impidieron.

"¡NO! ¡Nosotros no lastimamos seriamente a nadie! ¡Ellos están siendo controlados, no queremos librarnos de ellos, solo liberarlos!" le explicó rápidamente Ladybug.

Ironman estaba atónito.

"¿Qué? ¿Y entonces como se hace?" quiso saber Tony.

"No es fácil, lo primero es saber el origen de los villanos"

No tardaron mucho tiempo en averiguarlo, al parecer aquel hombre se había puesto celoso al pensar que su novia se veía en secreto con otro tipo, en realidad no era así, tan solo eran amigos, pero había sido lo suficiente para que Lepidóptero hubiera podido captar sus sentimientos negativos. Al parecer Hades iba a por aquel tipo, por lo tanto, la prioridad era poner a salvo a la víctima; Chat Noir se encargó de ello, mientras Ironman acompañaba a Ladybug para luchar contra Hades.

El villano akumatizado lanzó las sombras contra sus rivales, que respondieron contraatacando, Ladybug hizo girar su yoyo mágico para deshacer las sombras, mientras que Ironman usaba ligeras descargas de electricidad para eliminarlas, cuando la superheroína tuvo ocasión de estar lo suficientemente cerca del villano usó su hechizo.

"¡Lucky Charm!"

Del hechizo surgió un muelle muy grande, rápidamente ella comenzó a mirar y vio que el villano llevaba puesta una capucha, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

"¡Distráelo!" le rogó ella.

Tony se lo estaba pensando, ¿Desde cuando él obedecía las órdenes de otros? ¿No había ido allí para hacerles super héroes a ellos y no para seguir sus indicaciones? El tiempo que vaciló fue el suficiente para que el villano se acercara lo suficiente y, mediante sus poderes desactivara temporalmente el sistema. ¡Tony había sido derrotado!

"¡Le está bien empleado por entrometido!" pensó contento Lepidóptero, y a continuación se dirigió a su supervillano "¡Consígueme el prodigio de Ladybug!"

Por suerte Chat Noir llegó en el momento justo para hacer de cebo.

"¿No me habrás confundido con una de tus sombras? Como voy de negro…"

Fue el tiempo justo para que Ladybug usara el muelle para darse impulso hacia el villano, se colgó de su espalda y le puso la capucha en la cabeza, obstaculizando su visión.

"¡Chat Noir, rápido, el akuma estará en su guadaña!" le indicó ella.

Él se apresuró a usar su super poder.

"¡Cataclysm!"

Al tocar la guadaña, esta se deshizo y el akuma surgió de su interior, pero Ladybug lo atrapó y con su poder le quitó el poder maligno para que volviera a ser una mariposa.

"¡Prodigiosa Ladybug!"

Y todos los daños del villano se deshicieron.

"Así que de ese modo es como derrotan a los enemigos" pensó para sí Tony Stark.

Cada vez que usaban sus poderes, Ladybug y Chat Noir solo tenían cinco minutos antes de volver a ser ellos mismos, así que se fueron corriendo, no antes sin acordar volver a reunirse con Tony Stark más tarde.

Se encontraron poco después en una elegante casa que Tony había comprado, tenía tanto dinero que aquello no tenía mucha importancia para él.

"He venido a buscaros porque he pensado haceros miembros honoríficos de Los Vengadores, algo así como nuestros representantes en Europa, ¿Qué os parece?"

Chat Noir quería responder que sí de inmediato, siempre había admirado su labor, pero Ladybug se mostró más cautelosa.

"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó "¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa?"

"Venga, bichito. No lleva akuma ni nada"

Ella aún tenía dudas, pero viendo que a su compañero le hacía ilusión decidió aceptar.

Aun así, Tony insistió en que les faltaba entrenamiento pues ellos no estaban preparados para una verdadera pelea a muerte, así que decidió entrenarlos personalmente.

Un mes después, tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir estaban preparados para ser nombrados Representantes Oficiales de Los Vengadores en Europa (ROLVE), si alguna vez ocurría una amenaza en el continente o Los Vengadores necesitaban ayuda, estarían en contacto. Tony aun se quedó un poco más en París, intentando ayudar a ambos a desenmascarar a Lepidóptero, pero ni aun con la tecnología de Tony pudieron dar con la identidad del villano. Finalmente, llegó la hora de volver a su país, así que se despidió de Ladybug y Chat Noir sin saber que, dentro de no demasiado tiempo volvería a tener noticias de ellos.

* * *

 _Me gustaba la idea de introducir a los personajes de Ladybug en el Universo de Los Vengadores, pero remarcando desde el primer momento que ambos tenían estilos distintos de luchar contra el mal. Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo un nuevo crossover._


	4. Doctor Strange y Star vs Forces of Evil

**Capítulo 3. Dr. Strange y Star vs Las Fuerzas del Mal**

 **Noviembre 2016**

Después de la última aventura vivida, el Doctor Stephen Strange, había obtenido poderes psíquicos y místicos, sin embargo, aun no los controlaba del todo. Bueno, ahora tenía una buena ocasión para practicarlos.

Al principio comenzó con cosas fáciles, como rebobinar un viejo VHS o cambiar la emisora de la radio usando únicamente su mente, cuando estas pruebas fueron completadas con éxito, Strange supo que era el momento de subir un poco más alto el listón, así que comenzó a abrir pequeños agujeros dimensionales, al principio eran tan pequeños que únicamente un ratón hubiera podido entrar por ellos, pero pocos días después ya eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que una persona cupiese por ellos, aunque para ello tuviera que encogerse un poco.

Había uno abierto, cuando, sin previo aviso dos personas cruzaron por ellos sin avisar; el Doctor Strange los observó con incredulidad, era la primera vez que algo entraba desde un agujero que él hubiese creado en esos últimos días. Uno era un muchacho de piel morena y cabello castaño; la otra era una muchacha rubia con mejillas en forma de corazón y una diadema con forma de cuernos de demonios en la cabeza.

"Discúlpenos señor" se disculpó el muchacho enseguida "No queríamos molestar"

Strange con el tono serio, pero con curiosidad les preguntó:

"¿Qué hacíais vosotros dos ahí dentro?"

"Star y yo…"

Pero la chica los interrumpió.

"Marco perdió el colgante de una amiga, y entonces decidimos ir a la dimensión Kert a conseguir uno nuevo, pero entonces el guardián nos descubrió tomándolo sin pagar y…"

Dijo todo esto a mucha velocidad y prácticamente sin pararse a respirar, pero Strange no había obtenido la respuesta que necesitaba, así que reformuló la pregunta:

"Me refiero a como habéis llegado ahí, ¿No sois de la Tierra?"

Marco respondió rápidamente que sí, pero su tono incómodo hizo sospechar al Doctor, que se decidió a averiguar más sobre esos dos.

Mediante sus poderes místicos, Strange se las apañó para que ninguno de los dos lo detectara y los siguió hasta el exterior, fue entonces cuando vio como la chica sacaba de uno de su bolso unas tijeras, rasgaba el aire y abría una pared dimensional. ¿¡Cómo era aquello posible?! ¿¡Acaso aquella chica era una maestra de las artes místicas de la que no le habían hablado?! Decidió salir al paso a preguntarles, pero al verlo se asustaron y cruzaron rápidamente el portal cerrándolo poco después sin darle tiempo a seguirlos; pero Strange no se rendiría, y él mismo abrió un agujero que comunicaba con el primero para seguirlos, así acabó en Echo Creek, frente a una casa que supuso que era la de aquellos dos chicos, ellos se sorprendieron al ver cómo había llegado hasta allí y comprendieron en aquel momento que no era un hombre normal y corriente.

Poco después, el Doctor Strange estaba tomando un café como invitado, la familia de Marco Díaz (que era el nombre del muchacho) era muy simpática. Charlando, el Doctor se enteró de que la muchacha de nombre Star no era de la Tierra, sino que pertenecía a otra dimensión lejana llamada Mewni, pero poseía la capacidad de viajar entre dimensiones usando unas tijeras dimensionales. También, que al igual que él, ella también poseía poderes, pero la fuente provenía de su varita y su libro de hechizos.

Quizá aquella fuera la oportunidad de probar sus poderes, quizá aquella chica pudiera ayudarle en algo… pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que Star Butterfly no era lo más mínimo lo que se podía esperar de alguien con poderes tan singulares, era distraída, inconsciente e incluso perezosa, así que decidió despedirse de ellos y volver.

Sin embargo, dos días después, Marco y Star habían abierto un agujero dimensional para ir a buscarlo, al parecer necesitaban ayuda.

"Ludo me ha robado mi libro de hechizos" se quejó la muchacha.

Pero el Doctor no tenía ni idea de lo que Star estaba hablando.

"¿Quién o qué es Ludo?" preguntó él.

Se enteró que Ludo era una especie de hombre-pájaro que se había pasado buena parte de su vida tratando de robar la varita de Star, al parecer la quería para obtener un cuerpo musculoso, controlar el universo y volverse un salvavidas. Al parecer el plan original de Ludo era robar la varita, pero falló y en su lugar había robado el libro de hechizos para hacerles chantaje y cambiarlo por la varita. Al principio Strange no parecía tener intención de ayudarlos, pero cuando se enteró de lo peligroso que ese libro podía suponer en manos equivocadas, le decidió por ayudarlos.

Los tres persiguieron a Ludo a través de un agujero que los llevó una densa jungla, aquella debía ser la nueva guarida de Ludo, pues la antigua había sido tomada por Toffee, un ex sirviente que lo había traicionado.

No fue demasiado difícil dar con el villano, el problema era que, ahora que tenía parte de los poderes de Star (pues tenía parte del poder resultante en la explosión de la primera varita) era más difícil de derrotar.

"¡Mar de Arcoiris!" recitó la muchacha su hechizo, y de la varita salió una gran cantidad de arcoíris que se dirigieron hacia Ludo, pero este se agachó para esquivarlo.

"¡Ahora me toca a mí!" exclamó Ludo, y le lanzó un hechizo a Star que esta esquivó, el problema es que rebotó y le dio a Marco justo en el trasero.

"¡Me quemo! ¡Me quemo!" se quejaba él.

Su amiga se apresuró a ayudarlo, momento en el que el villano intentó atacarlos a traición, por suerte, allí estaba Strange para impedirlo, que abrió un agujero dimensional a los pies de Ludo, este cayó por él profiriendo un tremendo alarido, aquello le dio tiempo a socorrer a Marco, pero todavía no habían recuperado el libro, así que Strange hizo regresar a Ludo.

"¿¡Qué clase de mago eres tú?!" preguntó el villano entre aterrado y desesperado "¡He estado cayendo unas dos horas!"

"No soy un mago, soy un doctor" respondió Strange "Y ahí sí, aquí has estado cayendo solo dos minutos"

"¡Ahora devuélveme mi libro!" exigió Star.

"¡Nunca!"

Pero al ver como las manos del Doctor Strange comenzaban a brillar para hacer otro de sus conjuros, el valor de Ludo se desvaneció y se apresuró a devolverles el libro.

"¡Y ahora vas a ir a la cárcel de Mewni!" le amenazó ella

Pero el villano no iba a dejar que todo fuese tan fácil, y usando una bomba de humo escapó.

Poco después, los tres habían vuelto a la Tierra, estaban aliviados de haber logrado recuperar el libro de hechizos, al que Strange echó una ojeada con curiosidad. No conocía ninguno, pero ahora tenía más claro que Star no era una de las guardianas.

"Gracias, Señor Doctor. Ahora estoy en deuda con usted" le dijo Star "Si quiere le puedo dar mi espejo mágico para que me llames.

"¿Tu qué?" preguntó confuso el doctor, que no tenía la menor idea de lo que ella estaba hablando.

"Ehhh, creo que como ambos tenéis poderes os podéis poner en contacto fácilmente" interrumpió rápidamente Marco.

Y todos asintieron.

Aquella aventura había sido beneficiosa para el Doctor Strange, le había servido para manejar un poco mejor sus nuevos poderes, y además ahora contaba con una poderosa aliada en caso de tener la necesidad: Star Butterfly.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Hacía tiempo que quería escribir sobre Star vs Las fuerzas del mal, quizá pronto haga un fanfic de esa serie individual y no crossover, pero ya veré._

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo el fanfic._


	5. Ironman y Powerpuff Girls

_Este es el nuevo capítulo de "Los Nuevos Vengadores"_

 _Para el crossover se usan los nombres del doblaje de España, no voy a entrar en discusiones tipo Youtube sobre qué doblaje es mejor, terminemos de una vez con esas guerras de doblaje que no hacen más que daño a ambas partes._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Ironman y Powerpuff Girls**

 **Enero 2017**

Había pasado ya tiempo desde la pelea de Los Vengadores. Tony seguía con su particular misión de reclutar un nuevo equipo, pero por el momento no había encontrado a nadie más digno del puesto. Seguía sin haber noticias de lo que había pasado con Steve y el resto de los fugitivos, el Gobierno no se había atrevido a buscarlos en Wakanda.

Fue un día cualquiera, cuando una noticia importante le llegó a Tony; al parecer en una ciudad del país llamada Townsville habían aparecido nuevos superhéroes, aquello no sería una noticia tan particular si se pasaba por alto que se trataba solo de tres niñas pequeñas, que como mucho no pasarían de los seis años; aquello no podía ser, Tony debía verlo con sus propios ojos para creerlo, así que se enfundó su armadura de Ironman y le pidió a F.R.I.D.A.Y. que marcara las coordenadas de Townsville.

No le llevó mucho tiempo dar con las chicas, vivían con quien decía ser su padre, el Profesor Utonium. Todos en aquella casa se mostraron entusiasmados al verlo, Los Vengadores eran un modelo que imitar para las pequeñas.

Tony se enteró charlando con el Profesor, que aquellas niñas habían sido creadas en un laboratorio por accidente, al mezclar azúcar, especias, muchas cosas bonitas y la Sustancia X, un material desconocido que solo poseía el profesor; las chicas se llamaban Pétalo, Burbuja y Cactus.

Ellas enseguida comenzaron a suplicar a Tony que les dejase formar parte del equipo, pero este se negó, de ninguna manera iba a permitirse poner en peligro a unas niñas que acababan de empezar la escuela.

Pero la visita de Tony a Townsville no solo había sido percibida por las chicas y el Profesor, un supervillano con poderes infernales (archienemigo de las pequeñas) llamado _Ése_ , también se había percatado de la presencia del jefe de Los Vengadores.

"Vaya, ¿Qué tenemosss aquí? Ssssi es Tony Ssstark"

 _Ése_ rio de forma malévola, en su retorcida mente comenzaron a surgir toda clase de perversas ideas.

"En esssse casssso no dejaré que ssse vaya ssin mássss, haré que juegue un poco…"

 _Ése_ no era como el resto de los villanos a los que Los Vengadores se habían enfrentado, no era como Ultrón, casi invencible o como Loki, amparado por un ejército, _Ése_ era un titiritero emocional, sabía cómo torturar psicológicamente a sus víctimas para tenerlas totalmente bloqueadas, y, cuando las tenía paralizadas les asestaba el golpe final, algunas ni siquiera volvían a ser lo que fueron.

Se hizo tarde para Tony, que decidió quedarse en un hotel en la ciudad de Townsville a descansar, momento en el cuál Ése aprovechó para introducirse en la mente del filántropo para sacar toda la información posible, así se enteró de todo, el cómo Los Vengadores habían derrotado a Loki, luego a Ultrón y, finalmente habían tenido una pelea en la que se separaron y que ahora estaba buscando un nuevo equipo. Pero hubo un detalle en el que el villano reparó, durante la segunda gran lucha, este había tenido una visión horrible sobre la muerte de sus compañeros… ¡Aquello era justo lo que estaba buscando! _Ése_ rio malévolamente mientras usando sus poderes infernales hacía repetir a Tony la misma pesadilla una vez, y otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente, Tony estaba muy cansado, pero Happy Hogan fue a buscarlo a bordo de un avión privado, su jefe podría descansar allí y recuperar fuerzas… pero no, de nuevo tuvo esa pesadilla.

Y no se detuvo allí, las pesadillas continuaban cada noche, de modo que Pepper Potts y Happy Hogan decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto.

"Ocurrió algo raro desde que estuvo en Townsville… me pregunto si vio algo allí que lo impresionó más de lo normal" comentó la novia de Tony.

"Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo. ¡Hay que ir allí!"

Entre los dos cargaron a Tony, el cual estaba tan cansado que apenas podía mantenerse de pie, y volaron hacia la ciudad.

Pronto dieron con la casa del Profesor Utonium y las niñas de este.

Al principio, no se explicaban qué había podido pasarle a Tony, pero pronto Pétalo, la mayor de las chicas y líder del equipo exclamó:

"¡Es cosa de _Ése_ , seguro que está manipulando la mente del Señor Stark!"

"¿Qué? ¿Quién es ese?"

"No ese, _Ése_ " le corrigió el profesor.

Las chicas se apresuraron a contarle a Pepper y a Hogan acerca del supervillano.

"Parece un asunto grave, pero si el tal _Ése_ está manipulando a Stark desde dentro no podremos ayudarle…" comentó Cactus.

"¿Quién dice que no, niñas?" preguntó el profesor guiñando un ojo "No os olvidéis que vuestro padre es un genio"

Llevó a todos hasta el laboratorio, allí tenía un montón de máquinas y pociones raras metidas en frascos cristalinos, por fin, se detuvo ante una máquina muy grande.

"Aquí está, yo la llamo HEADFOUND" explicó Utonium "Nos permite introducirnos durante unos cinco minutos en la cabeza de una persona, la cree por una seño… ejem, el caso es que esta máquina nos permitirá ayudar al Señor Stark"

"Ya entiendo profesor" interrumpió Burbuja "Si nos metemos en la cabeza podemos atrapar a Ése desde dentro"

"Así es"

"¡Pues vamos allá!" exclamaron las chicas a la vez.

Sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, Pétalo, Burbuja y Cactus entraron en la máquina que el Profesor puso en marcha y, pronto estuvieron en la cabeza de Tony.

Las chicas quedaron impresionados al ver todos sus recuerdos, era como ver a sus héroes preferidos en vivo y en directo.

"¡No podemos entretenernos!" exclamó Pétalo "¡El profesor dijo que solo teníamos cinco minutos! Y aún no hemos encontrado a _Ése_ "

Por fin, en mitad de la pesadilla de Tony, localizaron a su enemigo.

"Vaya ssssi sssson misss amigasss Lasss Supernenasss"

"¡Deja en paz a Tony o tendremos que obligarte!" le gritó Cactus con su habitual mal carácter.

"De esssso nada"

Y, ante la negativa las chicas se apresuraron a combatir, pero Ése era muy escurridizo y comenzó a huir a través de los recuerdos de Tony. Las chicas tuvieron que perseguirlo, debían darse prisa o se quedarían sin tiempo, finalmente lo arrinconaron en el recuerdo de la lucha en el aeropuerto. Mientras sus héroes favoritos luchaban entre sí en el recuerdo, ellas lucharon y, finalmente lograron reducir a _Ése_ para llevárselo consigo.

Sin embargo, tan pronto salieron de la mente de Tony, su enemigo logró escapar, aunque ya no molestaría más al Señor Stark.

"He tenido un sueño la mar de raro" comentó Tony "En medio de mis recuerdos las chicas luchaban contra un enemigo vestido como un demonio"

"No ha sido un sueño, Señor Stark" comentó el Profesor "Mis chicas le han salvado"

A pesar de que Tony estaba muy impresionado, seguía sin querer poner en peligro a unas niñas, así que tuvo unas palabras de consuelo.

"¿Qué os parecería ser miembros honoríficos de Los Vengadores? Tan pronto como seáis mayores podréis ser miembro de pleno derecho"

Emocionadas las chicas aceptaron y, Tony y los suyos regresaron.

El Señor Stark no lo sabía aún, pero muy pronto se iban a reencontrar y, la grave situación a la que se iban a enfrentar iba a requerir la ayuda de aquellas Supernenas.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado. A este crossover aún le quedan unos cuantos capítulos más, pero confío en tenerlos listos antes del estreno de "La Guerra del Infinito"_

 _Gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia._


	6. Doctor Strange y Steven Universe

_Para este capítulo de nuevo he vuelto a usar los nombres del doblaje de España, pero de nuevo advierto no voy a entrar en discusiones sobre qué doblaje es mejor. Hemos llegado a la mitad del fanfic, le quedan otros cinco capítulos._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Doctor Strange y Steven Universe**

 **Febrero 2017**

El Doctor Strange seguía aprendiendo a manejar sus poderes místicos, ya estaban casi dominados, pero todavía le pulir algunos fallos.

Estaba probando el viaje a otro lugar, cuando se vio en un enorme palacio, todo hecho de cristal, supuso que la puerta dimensional que había abierto daba a otro lugar.

Se encontraba explorándolo, cuando sin previo aviso se topó con cuatro desconocidos: eran tres extrañas mujeres y un niño. Durante un momento, todos quedaron mirándose sin mediar palabra alguna… ¿Quiénes eran aquellas extrañas? Nunca había visto a otros seres así, y finalmente el niño habló:

"Señor, ¿Usted es terrícola o es solo una alucinación?"

El Doctor iba a responderle, pero una de las mujeres, la más delgada habló antes:

"¡Steven! ¡No deberías preguntar las cosas tan directamente! Además, podría ser una trampa"

De modo que el nombre de aquel pequeño era Steven, era el mismo que el suyo (pero escrito de diferente forma), no sabía por qué, pero aquel niño tenía algo que no era normal, pese a parecer un niño corriente…

Strange debía decir algo, así que se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

"No se preocupe, Señorita. El pequeño no me ha incomodado en absoluto. Sí, soy de la Tierra. Doctor Stephen Strange a su servicio"

Las mujeres lo miraron fijamente, tal vez buscando si en alguna de sus palabras se escondía o no alguna mentira, pero finalmente dejaron de hacerlo, tal vez porque lo creían.

Después de eso se presentaron, pero tenían nombres muy curiosos. La más alta, una mujer delgada y de complexión atlética era Granate; la del medio, muy delgada y de nariz puntiaguda respondía al nombre de Perla, y la última, Amatista era la más bajita y gordita pero también la más vivaracha de las tres.

Antes de que Strange pudiera irse, el pequeño Steven comenzó a pedirle que les acompañase a casa, al parecer tenía algo que enseñarle, finalmente ante la insistencia del pequeño, el Doctor aceptó.

Poco después, los cinco habían salido del vórtice dimensional y habían llegado a Beach City, donde vivían aquellas mujeres tan peculiares. Strange no sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que no eran como el resto, que tenían algo que las diferenciaba, pero no sabía qué…

Steven se apresuró a mostrarle a Strange toda la ciudad y le presentó a todos sus habitantes, parecía emocionado por aquello, el Doctor al principio pensó que el muchacho solo estaba intentando ser amable, pero se quedó sin habla cuando este le mostró a su mascota, que era nada menos que… ¡Un león! ¡Y por si aquello fuera poco era de color rosa!

El Doctor se puso en guardia por si aquella bestia mostraba los dientes y se abalanzara sobre él… pero lo cierto es que el león no hizo absolutamente nada, solo mirarlo fijamente y sin parpadear.

"Esto… es…" Strange no podía ni articular palabra "¿Qué pasa si alguien lo ve?"

"Eso no pasará, Señor. Siempre lo escondemos… ¡Por favor, no se lo cuente a nadie!"

"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me enseñas esto…? Tú… vosotros… no sois normales, ¿Verdad?"

Pero antes de que Steven pudiera contestar algo, apareció una de las mujeres, la de nariz puntiaguda, que resopló disgustada.

"¡STEVEN! ¿Qué habíamos quedado de enseñarle a León a los extraños?"

"Pero él…"

Perla y Strange intercambiaron miradas, y esta supo entonces que este ya había descubierto que ellas tenían algo especial, de modo que decidió darse por vencida y contarle toda la verdad, sobre que ellas no eran de la Tierra, que en realidad eran Gemas venidas del espacio exterior con la intención en un principio de colonizarla, pero luego habían decidido protegerla.

"Yo creía que Los Vengadores se encargaban de eso" comentaba el Doctor.

"Lo sabemos" respondió Perla "Por eso decidimos centrarnos en protegerla de Seres de otras dimensiones"

De modo que ahora el Doctor Strange había descubierto una vez más a otros seres extra dimensionales. No debería extrañarle, al fin y al cabo, él mismo poseía poderes que no podían considerarse "normales".

El pequeño Steven quería pedirle un favor antes de marcharse, al parecer quería saber si el Doctor podía usar sus poderes para permitirle ver a su madre.

La madre de Steven se llamaba Rosa Cuarzo, había sido la líder del grupo, pero había desaparecido al nacer Steven… y este quería encontrarla. El Doctor decidió intentarlo y, usando al máximo su poder, pudo abrir una puerta en el espacio por la que ambos entraron, se preguntaron si en aquel lugar se encontraría la madre de Steven… pero allí no había nadie…

"Lo siento" se disculpó el Doctor "Aún no manejo bien mis poderes"

"No pasa nada, Señor. Nosotros tampoco hemos podido dar aún con ella"

Pero cuando ambos se disponían a salir, una criatura enorme hecha de cristal los atacó, usando sus poderes, Steven intentó presentar batalla, pero este era mucho más fuerte que él, y lo hizo caer, por lo que Strange decidió intervenir, pero se dio cuenta de que la puerta se estaba cerrando… ¿Qué podía hacer? Si dejaba que la puerta se cerrara no estaba seguro de poder abrirla de nuevo, pero si usaba sus poderes para mantenerla abierta no podría ayudar a Steven… por suerte, aparecieron Las Gemas.

Granate, Amatista y Perla presentaron batalla contra aquel monstruo.

"¡Usted mantenga abierto el portal!" le rogó Granate al Doctor.

Las Gemas lucharon valientemente con aquel monstruo, cada una de ella tenía su propio estilo: Amatista tenía un látigo, pero también poseía la habilidad de cambiar de forma, Perla blandía una espada que manejaba con gran maestría, y por su parte, Granate no necesitaba arma alguna, pues se bastaba con sus puños y su inmensa fuerza, debía ser por lo menos casi tan fuerte como Hulk…

¿Y Steven? ¿Él tenía algún poder? Él aún no lo sabía, pero pronto descubriría el poder que su madre Rosa Cuarzo le había dejado…

No tuvieron problema alguno en destruir al gigante de cristal para asombro del Doctor Strange. Rápidamente se apresuraron a salir del lugar.

Strange ya no sabía qué pensar, ¿Serían aquellas desconocidas una amenaza? Según ellas defendían a la Tierra de monstruos, pero ¿Y si fuera una estratagema? ¿Si en realidad lo que realmente querían era esclavizar a la humanidad? En ese caso, ¿Serian Los Vengadores lo suficientemente fuertes como para detenerlas? Y ya no solo estaban ellas, sino la posibilidad de que hubiera otras muchas parecidas…

Con todas estas preguntas dando vueltas en su mente, Strange se despidió, pero antes de irse, Steven lo retuvo, al parecer tenía algo importante que decirle:

"Señor, todavía estoy practicando mis poderes de Gema, pero cuando los domine… me gustaría que entonces me ayude a buscar a mi madre"

Strange sonrió, de alguna manera aquel niño inspiraba cierta ternura.

"Prometido, Steven"

Y sin decir una palabra más, se fue.

El Doctor Strange estuvo aún un tiempo pensando si debía informar de aquello a Tony Stark y el resto de Los Vengadores… no lo tenía muy claro, pero teniendo en cuenta que Tony había tenido una parte muy importante de la responsabilidad en el conflicto entre el equipo original de Los Vengadores, no era muy buena idea; quien sabía a lo que podía llegar al saber la existencia de las gemas. Además, las Gemas de Cristal podían ser unas aliadas muy valiosas en caso de necesidad…

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Me ha llegado la noticia de que el estreno de "Los Vengadores: la Guerra del Infinito" se ha adelantado al 27 de Abril, es antes de lo que esperaba, pero confío en tener este y otro fanfic más listos antes del estreno._


	7. Ironman y Big Hero 6

_Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi historia. Ya nos vamos acercando al final igual que el estreno de "Infinity War" está cada vez más cerca..._

 _En el siguiente capítulo me tomé algunas libertades creativas._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Ironman y Big Hero 6**

 **Abril 2017**

Desde su visita a Townsville, Tony Stark no había encontrado a ningún miembro más para su nuevo equipo, aunque lo cierto era que no había sido necesario.

Mientras que los miembros honoríficos defendían sus puestos, el equipo principal formado por Visión, Máquina de Guerra, Mrs. Possible y él, no habían vuelto a tener otra emergencia… habían pasado ya años desde la invasión de Loki o el conflicto con Ultrón… o al menos eso creían.

Tony recibió el aviso de que uno de sus centros de Tecnología en la ciudad de San Francisco había sido víctima de una explosión.

Aquel centro había sido creado por él para que jóvenes super-genios de la tecnología tuvieran la oportunidad de desarrollar su talento pudieran hacerlo y… ¿Quién sabe? Quizá podría encontrar a un nuevo miembro para su equipo, pero desgraciadamente aquello había suscitado la atención de Krei Tech, rivales de Industrias Stark, que trataba de arrebatarle a aquellos genios para que trabajaran para él.

Nada más saber de la noticia, él se desplazó hasta el lugar de los hechos, sólo había habido una víctima, un joven asiático-americano llamado Tadashi, su familia estaba destrozada por la pérdida, y Tony les dio el pésame.

No creía que aquel asunto volviera a ser de mayor relevancia hasta varias semanas después, cuando recibió el aviso de que Kreich Tech, estaba siendo atacada por lo que parecía ser un super villano. Sin tiempo que perder, Tony se puso su armadura y, acompañado por Visión y Mrs. Posible se dirigieron al lugar de los hechos, ningún super villano podía ser rival para Los Vengadores… pero cuando llegaron, se encontraron con que el problema ya había sido resuelto… ¿Cómo era aquello posible? ¿Acaso el super villano se había arrepentido? Nada de eso, al parecer había otro grupo de super héroes que ya se habían hecho cargo del asunto, no solo eso, también llevaban super trajes al igual que él.

"¿Para esto nos hemos desplazado?" se quejó Kim "¡No son mayores que yo cuando trabajaba para S.H.I.E.L.D.!"

"Voy a hablar con ellos, vosotros si queréis podéis volver"

Kim y Visión decidieron retirarse mientras Tony se acercaba a ellos.

"¡ES IRONMAN!" exclamaron al verlo.

Como era natural, ellos lo conocían, de hecho, era modelo que imitar por todos ellos, pero especialmente para Hiro, el inventor de los super trajes del equipo… pero al parecer en aquellos momentos no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, al parecer había perdido a su mejor amigo durante la batalla… Y Tony supo que era el mismo chaval que semanas antes había perdido a su hermano... él sabía mejor que nadie lo que era perder a un ser querido, sus padres habían muerto asesinados por El Soldado de Invierno. No quería poner mayor presión sobre el joven, dadas las circunstancias, así que decidió dejarlo ir y despedirse de ellos.

No obstante, unos días después, Hiro consiguió rehacer a su amigo robot perdido, Baymax, y decidió intentar ponerse en contacto de nuevo con Tony Stark.

Por medio de sus contactos, él y sus cinco amigos lograron llegar hasta el propietario de Industrias Stark.

Tony se sorprendió mucho de verlos y ellos se presentaron. El grupo estaba compuesto por cinco jóvenes y un robot. Junto con Hiro y Baymax, se encontraba Gogo Tomago, una joven de pelo corto, actitud masculina y amante de las carreras; Lemon Honey, la otra chica del grupo por el contrario era más dulce y femenina; también Wasabi, un joven afroamericano y de carácter agradable; por último, estaba Fred, un adolescente alto y esmirriado que era un fan acérrimo de Los Vengadores.

Tony e Hiro tenían muchas cosas en común, de hecho, el joven había tomado de referente industrias Stark para la mayoría de sus inventos, por ello el filántropo quiso beneficiarlo con una beca… pero aquel no era el motivo por el que Hiro y sus amigos se encontraban allí.

"Queremos formar parte de Los Vengadores, Señor Stark" comentó Wasabi.

"¡Es mi sueño desde el momento que salvaron la Tierra por primera vez!" exclamó Fred.

Eran muy jóvenes, aunque eran mayores que Peter Parker (a excepción de Hiro) sabía que no estaban preparados; vale que habían salvado Kreich Teich del ataque de un supervillano, pero parecía haber sido más un golpe de suerte que una acción heroica.

Entonces los pondría a prueba…

"¿Cómo ha podido rechazarnos?" se quejaba Wasabi poco después "¡Somos súper héroes de verdad!"

"Ese Stark es un chungo, os lo digo yo" opinó GoGo "Pasando, ¿No?"

Pero los demás no parecían dispuestos a dejar pasar la oportunidad de convertirse en héroes de verdad, pues después de ejercer como tales querían más. Al fin y al cabo, el subidón de adrenalina era algo que los héroes tenían a menudo y era una sensación increíble.

Una semana después, Hiro, Baymax y su equipo se enteraron de que un ejército estaba atacando la ciudad de San Francisco, al principio pensaron que se trataba de una broma, y luego que Los Vengadores se harían cargo del asunto… pero no hacían su aparición.

"¡En ese caso hagámonos cargo nosotros!" exclamó Fred con decisión.

"¿Y si esperamos un poco más?" sugirió Lemon Honey.

"Mis sistemas apuntan que si esperamos más será demasiado tarde" comentó Baymax.

"Ya le has oído" respondió Hiro "Es mejor que nos hagamos cargo del asunto"

Con decisión los cinco muchachos y el robot se enfundaron super trajes y se lanzaron al combate.

Cada super traje tenía una habilidad distinta. GoGo Tomaggo era súper veloz, casi tanto como lo fue Quicksilver, y podía sorprender al enemigo por la espalda; Honey Lemon lanzaba bolas de un compuesto químico que podía paralizar a su enemigo y hacer más fácil el derrotarlo; Wasabi podía convertir los brazos de su traje en armas afiladísimas, que podrían cotar una docena de vigas de hierro como quien parte una barra de pan; Fred tenía un traje que lanzaba fuego y le permitía saltar más alto que un medallista olímpico; y, por último estaban Hiro y Baymax, que llevaban trajes muy parecidos al de Tony Stark pues el muchacho se había inspirado en él, aunque no era tan poderoso.

Ellos pensaban que el ejército era de personas… pero no, eran arañas mutantes, ¿De donde habían podido salir aquellas criaturas tan asquerosas? ¿Acaso se trataba de alienígenas? ¿Un super villano? No lo sabía, lo único que tenían claro es que iba a ser peligroso.

Los seis grandes héroes lucharon a brazo partido con aquel ejército de arañas. Wasabi pudo rebanar las patas a algunas haciéndoles caer al suelo, mientras Honey inmovilizaba a otras facilitando a Fred la labor de eliminarlas; GoGo se valió de su velocidad para servir como cebo, y llevar a aquellos horrorosos insectos hacia una trampa preparada por Hiro y Baymax… pero los enemigos no terminaban nunca…

"¿¡Qué es lo que ocurre?!" preguntó el muchacho de pelo negro agobiado "¡Son indestructibles!"

"Acabo de detectar una señal" anunció Baymax "Todas salen del mismo sitio"

"¡Debe ser una colmena!" exclamó Fred "Como en _El Capitán Astrónomo_ volumen 65. Todas salen del mismo lado"

"No son abejas, Fred" replicó GoGo.

Pero al parecer Hiro estaba de acuerdo con Fred, tenían que salir de algún lado, además Baymax solo tenía un porcentaje de error del 1%...

"Se me está acabando la munición" anunció Honey.

Aquella crisis era demasiado para ellos. Tony tenía razón, aún no estaban preparados para ser super héroes, ¿Quién les había mandado meterse en aquello?

Fue en aquel momento que un rayo salido de la nada, atacó a uno de los insectos… ¡Se trataba nada más y nada menos que Visión, uno de Los Vengadores! Y no estaba solo, casi de inmediato apareció Ms. Possible, que con una ágil entrada atacó a uno de los bichos aturdiéndolo para luego derribarlo con ayuda de su arsenal.

"¿Os echamos un cable?" preguntó ella.

Por curioso que pudiera parecer, Tony Stark líder del equipo no había hecho su aparición, bueno, aquello no era importante, lo fundamental en aquel momento era encontrar "la colmena" como Fred la llamaba, así que Hiro y Baymax se dirigieron hacia donde provenía la señal, llegaron allí y efectivamente, se trataba de una colmena donde emergían esos bichos.

El muchacho y su robot trataron de destruirla, pero era invulnerable a sus ataques.

"¡Debe de haber una manera!"

"Mis sistemas están calculando…"

Pero no fue el robot, sino el muchacho quien encontró la solución al problema.

"¡Ya lo tengo, Baymax! ¡Podemos soldar la entrada y evitar la salida de esos insectos repulsivos!"

"Solución viable, Hiro. Eres un genio"

Y Baymax hizo lo que se le había indicado, los insectos ya no pudieron salir. Rápidamente se dispusieron a ayudar a sus camaradas con los que aún quedaban fuera.

Fue cuando derrotaron al último que quedaba cuando Tony Stark por fin hizo su tan esperada aparición.

"¡USTED!" le gritó con furia GoGo "¿EN DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTABA?"

Hiro y el resto también estaban visiblemente disgustados con el líder de Los Vengadores.

"Calmaros, muchachos. Solo vengo a deciros que habéis superado la prueba"

"¿¡PRUEBA?!"

Así es como se enteraron de que todo había sido una estratagema de Tony Stark para saber si estaban preparados, las arañas no eran sino unos robots controladas por medio de varios superordenadores; por medio de aquella prueba habían demostrado tener las cualidades que todo superhéroe necesitaba: trabajo en equipo, dejarse ayudar, lógica y búsqueda de alternativas.

"Si aún os interesa en Los nuevos Vengadores hay espacio para seis grandes héroes como vosotros"

Después de lo ocurrido, ellos parecían aún un poco indecisos.

"Se me olvidaba, he tomado nota de vuestros trajes y por medio de mi tecnología los he mejorado. F.R.I.D.A.Y. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de mostrarles el prototipo?"

Al verlo, se quedaron sin habla.

"Sí, sería un placer para mí" fue la respuesta de Hiro.

"Y yo también, no quiero dejar solo a Hiro" añadió Baymax rápidamente.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Mil veces sí!" exclamó Fred eufórico, el cual veía su sueño hecho realidad.

"No os olvidéis de mí" dijo Wasabi.

"¡Ni de mí!" interrumpió Honey.

GoGo sonrió antes de asentir con la cabeza.

De este modo el número de miembros de Los Nuevos Vengadores había vuelto a crecer.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Me agradaba la idea de que Hiro admirara a Tony Stark y lo tomara de modelo para sus trajes._

 _Intentaré actualizar el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible._


	8. Spiderman y American Dragon

_Antes de leer este capítulo, se recomienda leer el fanfic "El reencuentro", ya que este capítulo se sitúa cronológicamente después de este, no es obligatorio pero si lo hacen espero que les guste._

 _Este es el nuevo capítulo de la historia y único con Spiderman, ojalá sea de su agrado._

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. Spiderman y American Dragon**

 **Noviembre 2017**

Peter Parker había rechazado la oportunidad de convertirse en Vengador aquel mismo verano.

Después de todo lo sucedido, su participación en el conflicto de Los Vengadores que los dividió, el muchacho siempre había querido formar parte del nuevo equipo de Tony, pero para el filántropo no estaba preparado. En primer lugar, porque Peter no era más que un muchacho de 15 años, y en segundo lugar porque debía prepararse más para ejercer como superhéroe. De modo que el muchacho había esperado una oportunidad para demostrar su valía, pero esta no llegó hasta el mes pasado, cuando tuvo que enfrentarse con un supervillano: Buitre Negro.

Este quería robar tecnología alienígena (que se quedó en la Tierra después del enfrentamiento de Los Vengadores contra Loki y su ejército) y venderla, pero tras una agónica batalla, el muchacho logró vencer a su némesis.

Sin embargo, las últimas palabras de Buitre Negro resonaban en su cabeza cuando Tony le propuso unirse al equipo: _"Puedes creer que a tipos como Stark la gente corriente le importamos, pero no lo hacemos. No les importamos"_

Es por eso por lo que Peter había decidido quedarse en Nueva York, junto a su Tía May y su amigo Ned (ambos habían descubierto recientemente su identidad secreta como Spiderman), para hacer el bien en los pequeños detalles cotidianos.

Pero había algo que nadie sabía de Nueva York, ni Peter Parker, ni los habitantes de la ciudad, ni siquiera Los Vengadores; y es que, existía una comunidad mágica viviendo por toda la Tierra. Vivían ocultos de la gente, bajo disfraces aparentando ser personas normales, pero cuando los humanos desaparecían recobraban su verdadera forma: sirenas, hombres lobo, trasgos… ¿Quiénes se encargaban de controlar a tan singulares seres? Los dragones habían asumido desde hacía años la labor de guiar y proteger a la comunidad mágica. En el caso de aquel país, el encargado era el Dragon Americano, que se encargaba de proteger a todas las criaturas.

Al igual que Spiderman, el Dragon Americano tenía una identidad secreta, era un joven llamado Jake Long.

Cada uno se encargaba de proteger una parte de la población de Nueva York así que era difícil que ambos pudieran conocerse… pero un día de noviembre ocurrió lo impensable. Unas inocentes Girl Scouts recorrían las calles en busca de clientes para venderles sus galletas, cuando sin previo aviso fueron asaltadas por trasgos bajo la apariencia de humanos, por suerte para las pequeñas, Spiderman hizo su aparición, y sin demasiado esfuerzo noqueó a los trasgos.

"Si el Señor Stark pudiera verme ahora mismo…" pensó Peter Parker mientras las pequeñas lo vitoreaban por salvarlas.

El hombre araña acompañó a las pequeñas para que no volvieran a tener problemas mientras los trasgos se fueron con el rabo entre las piernas, mientras discutían qué era lo que acababan de ver.

"Eso no podía ser una criatura mágica, es demasiado parecido a un hombre"

"Un hombre no puede ser tan fuerte"

"¿Y si se trata de una especie de monstruo?"

Todos parecieron aceptar esa hipótesis.

"Tenemos que contárselo al Dragón Americano"

Y allí se fueron.

Sin embargo, los trasgos no le contaron al Dragón Americano la verdad, solo narraron como un extraño ser vestido con un traje de araña les había dado una paliza, omitiendo el hecho de que ellos habían atacado a las pequeñas y el otro las había salvado; aún así fue suficiente para que este se decidiese a terminar con quien consideraba una amenaza para las criaturas mágicas.

Jake Long bajo su forma humana revisó varios rincones de la ciudad durante parte de su tiempo, pero no consiguió dar con quien los trasgos le habían dicho; estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, cuando sin previo aviso vio como una persona se caía desde un edificio a varios metros de altura… ¡Tenía que ayudarla! Pero no podía transformarse en dragón o lo verían, menudo dilema… pero afortunadamente apareció Spiderman para ayudar a esa persona. Jake se quedó asombrado al ver aquello… ¿No se suponía que era malo? ¿Por qué había ayudado a aquella persona entonces? Era bastante confuso, pero decidió seguir creyendo que aquel ser disfrazado era una amenaza así que buscó un lugar apartado para entrar en su forma de dragón, y luego lo siguió a distancia hasta arrinconarlo en una azotea.

"¡Tú, agresor de las criaturas mágicas! ¡Para ahora mismo de agredir a los míos!"

Spiderman no creía ver lo que estaba viendo ¡Un dragón! ¡Y por si fuera poco aquel dragón hablaba! Por desgracia Spiderman no sabía de que estaba hablando, ya que él no sabía que aquellos a los que había golpeado eran trasgos… así que imaginó que aquello era una especie de prueba de Tony Stark y que consistía en pelearse con aquel.

"¿De qué vas?" respondió Spiderman "Será una broma"

"¡No me hagas hacerte daño!"

"¡Como si pudieras!

Ante tal provocación, el Dragón Americano escupió fuego, pero el superhéroe lo esquivó, y luego le lanzó una telaraña que lo paralizó temporalmente, el momento justo en el que aprovechó para darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero no le hizo daño.

"¡Tendrás que esforzarte más!" exclamó el dragón mientras se liberaba de las ataduras.

Acto seguido se dirigió a por Spiderman, pero este lo esquivó y luego le dio una patada voladora en el abdomen, pero de nuevo no le hizo absolutamente nada de daño.

Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a rendirse, la pelea se había vuelto ya una lucha de egos, por ver quién estaba por encima del otro, más que por quién había agredido a quien. El Dragón Americano era definitivamente el más fuerte de los dos y también tenía más habilidad; pero Spiderman era mucho más ágil y su sentido arácnido le permitía anticiparse a la mayor parte de los golpes de su rival.

Cuando Spiderman descubrió el punto débil de su rival (una membrana que los dragones tenían detrás de la oreja) fue demasiado tarde para esquivar el siguiente golpe, que lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia haciendo que se golpeara en la cabeza con un muro de piedra quedando grogui por el golpe.

"Desde luego esta prueba de Tony Stark es dura… se lo ha currado esta vez…"

Al oír esto, el Dragón Americano se detuvo en seco.

"¿Tony Stark? ¿Qué tiene él que ver en esto?"

Por supuesto que, como cualquiera en la Tierra había oído hablar del conocido filántropo y líder de Los Vengadores bajo el seudónimo de Ironman.

"Espera. ¿Esto no es otra prueba preparada para ver si estoy preparado para ser un Vengador?" preguntó Peter Parker más confuso que nunca.

"¡No!" respondió el dragón con algo de enojo en la voz "Es decir… ya te dije que atacaste a unos trasgos y yo…"

"¿Trasgos? Espera… ¿¡Me estás diciendo que eres un dragón de verdad?!"

Fue en aquel momento cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que se habían equivocado completamente, de alguna manera dejaron de pelear y, en lugar de eso comenzaron a hablar; así fue como Peter Parker se enteró de que existía toda una comunidad mágica que el resto de los humanos no conocía, pero que estaba ahí; por su parte, Jake Long supo más de Los Vengadores, así como que Peter en realidad era humano con un disfraz. En realidad, ambos eran buenos chicos, deberían haber estado en el mismo bando desde el principio en vez de combatir.

Los trasgos habían aprovechado la ausencia del dragón americano para asaltar la base de las Girl Scout y robarles sus galletas, mientras reían y hacían bromas sobre lo ingenuo que este había sido al creerse la trola que le habían contado, pero al ver como el Dragón Americano y Spiderman aparecían el terror los invadió.

"¿No os enseñaron vuestras madres que no hay que contar mentiras?"

Los pérfidos trasgos trataron de huir, pero el superhéroe usó sus telarañas para impedírselo.

"¿Os vais tan pronto?" preguntó.

Ambos les dieron una buena tunda a los trasgos como castigo.

"Creo que deberías ser tú quien les devuelva esto" dijo Jake "Se podrían asustar si ven a un dragón"

"Tienes razón"

Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos para despedirse, sin saber que dentro de muy poco volverían a necesitar la ayuda del otro, pero esta vez contra un terrible enemigo…

* * *

 _A este fanfic le quedan un par de capítulos antes de terminarlo. Espero poder actualizar pronto._


	9. Ironman y Lilo & Stich

_Este es el último capítulo de la historia. El fanfic iba a ser mucho más largo, pero he decidido acortarlo para que así pueda ocultar algunas sorpresas en el fanfic de "La Guerra del Infinito que está por llegar._

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. Ironman y Lilo & Stich**

 **Febrero 2018**

Los tiempos cambiaban, al igual que los Vengadores. El Gobierno de Wakanda, que hasta entonces había vivido escondiéndose del resto del mundo, ahora había decidido abrirse al resto del planeta, el Príncipe T'Challa quería dejar atrás el rencor acumulado durante la Guerra entre Los Vengadores, pero Tony no sabía qué hacer…

Y al parecer Wakanda no era el único secreto que el resto del mundo desconocía; S.H.I.E.L.D. tenía escondidos en la Isla de Hawái a varios alienígenas desde el año 2006. Incluso Tony Stark y el resto de su equipo (y exequipo) eran ajenos a este hecho.

Todo había comenzado en el año 2002, cuando de un sistema lejano había llegado un alienígena destructor, el experimento 626. Este ser era de un tamaño pequeño, pero era tan fuerte como Hulk, también poseía técnicas de lucha y manejo de armas comparables a La Viuda Negra y podía trepar por las paredes. Este experimento en vez de sembrar el caos fue adoptado por una familia Hawaiana, que mediante afecto y comprensión habían logrado hacerlo inofensivo. Fue entonces cuando La Federación Galáctica y S.H.I.E.L.D. cruzaron caminos por primera vez, y ambos acordaron mantener el secreto, pero no fue la única vez, pues un año después, en 2003, los otros 625 experimentos o alienígenas también llegaron a la Tierra; fue entonces cuando 626 y Lilo (la niña que le había adoptado) con el apoyo de S.H.I.E.L.D. y La Federación Galáctica lograron atraparlos y buscarles un lugar en la Isla de Hawái; S.H.I.E.L.D. se hizo cargo de ocultar todo a la opinión pública para no crear alarma social.

Habían pasado nada menos que 15 años desde aquel hecho, pero Tony y su equipo estaban a punto de descubrir la verdad…

Todo empezó cuando Tony quiso tener un detalle con su prometida Pepper Potts, se habían comprometido en septiembre del año pasado, y habían planeado su boda para primavera de este año. El filántropo había querido tener un tiempo a solas con ella, pues había descuidado un poco su relación debido a que había estado liado con el tema de reunir un nuevo equipo.

"No te preocupes" le comentó Kim Possible, a la que Tony había nombrado líder temporal de Los Vengadores en su ausencia "Ve y pasa tiempo con tu prometida"

"Sé que el equipo estará bien si lo dejo en sus manos, Señorita Possible"

Y después de despedirse, Tony y Pepper se fueron a Hawai.

Fueron unas vacaciones muy agradables. El sol, la arena, la música hawaiana y la hospitalidad de sus habitantes… todo era perfecto, y por fin la pareja estaba disfrutando de un tiempo juntos… pero todo estaba a punto de terminar.

La Federación Galáctica recibió un aviso de una de sus mejores agentes en toda la Galaxia, la cazarrecompensas Samus Aran, al parecer les advertía del peligro de Thanos, un titán que estaba buscando algo llamado Gemas del Infinito para hacerse el ser más poderoso del Universo. La Federación había estado un tiempo vigilando al titán, pero no lo consideraba una amenaza demasiado importante, quizá era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto, al fin y al cabo, Samus Aran era digna de confianza y nunca haría algo tan bajo como inventarse una noticia falsa para llamar la atención.

La Gran Consejera, líder de la Federación Galáctica comenzó a ponerse manos a la obra.

"Contactemos con nuestros agentes en todos los planetas, que se pongan en alerta para avisarnos si el planeta está o no preparado para afrontar tal amenaza"

En el caso de la Tierra, el agente era el Experimento 626, o, mejor dicho, Stich, su nombre terrícola. Aunque se había retirado años atrás, ahora que Lilo ya no era una niña, había vuelto a trabajar como agente en aquel planeta, su trabajo consistía en mantener a la Federación Galáctica informada sobre cómo iban las cosas en la Tierra, así la Federación había sabido de la existencia de los llamados Vengadores… y hablando de aquello, ¿Serían los Vengadores lo suficientemente fuertes para vencer a Thanos ahora que se habían dividido? Quizá había llegado la hora de tomar cartas en el asunto… pero la Gran Consejera había sido clara en sus órdenes:

"No sabemos dónde atacará Thanos. No tenemos demasiada información sobre esas gemas que busca, así que no des la voz de alarma, no queremos que surja el caos en ese planeta, ¿Entendido?"

De modo que Stich debía buscar una manera de ponerse en contacto con Tony Stark para advertirle de la amenaza que podía cernirse sobre ellos sin dar la voz de alarma ni destapar la tapadera.

No le llevó mucho tiempo enterarse del hecho de que, precisamente a la persona con la que debía ponerse en contacto estaba allí, en su hogar; S.H.I.E.L.D. y la Federación Galáctica habían logrado hacer invisibles a la opinión pública la mayor parte de los experimentos, razón por la que Tony aún no los había descubierto.

Una vez supo en qué habitación de hotel se hospedaba, le pasó por debajo de la puerta una nota que había escrito con ayuda de Lilo.

Decía así:

 _«Todos cometemos errores a veces, a veces es bueno hablar las cosas antes de que sea tarde. Quizá Los Vengadores puedan volver a ser un equipo otra vez»_

Pero a Tony Stark no le hizo ninguna gracia aquello, es más, rompió la nota en diminutos pedazos, ya había recibido bastantes mensajes por parte del Gobierno y la prensa abogando por el fin de aquel conflicto, pero seguía sin dar su brazo a torcer, no haría las paces con Steve por mucho que se lo pidieran, al menos no por el momento.

¿Quién sería aquel que le había escrito la carta? No aparecía firma ni nada, pero él tenía un superordenador.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. averigua a quien es el autor de esta carta"

El superordenador comenzó a buscar en su base de datos y pronto dio con la persona a la que correspondía aquella letra: Lilo Pelekai.

Pepper Potts le había rogado que lo dejara pasar, pero Tony Stark era un cabezota y no podía hacerlo, ¿Quién se creía que era aquella Lilo Pelekai para, dos años después del conflicto decirle a él lo que tenía que hacer? Ya había tenido suficiente con medios de comunicación y el Gobierno; de modo que se dirigió hacia la casa de los Pelekai.

Cuando ellos vieron a Tony se apresuraron a ocultar a Stich, pero el hombre vio en sus rostros que ocultaban algo.

"Aquí no hay nada, Señor Stark" comentó Nani Pelekai, hermana mayor de Lilo y propietaria legal de la casa "Mi hermana menor ya le ha pedido perdón por meterse en sus asuntos, así que si es tan amable de irse"

Pero Tony no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo así que, haciendo a las dos hermanas a un lado entró en la casa.

"¡Váyase!" protestó Lilo "¡Es allanamiento de morada! ¡Iremos a la policía!"

Cuando estaba a punto de descubrir a Stich, la muchacha le agarró del hombro para evitar que entrara en la habitación donde se escondía el experimento 626, pero Tony la empujó; con más fuerza de la necesaria haciendo que se golpeara en la pared.

Al ver esto, Stich se sintió furioso y atacó a Tony, el cual tuvo escasos segundos para reaccionar y esquivar un brutal ataque que, de haberle dado habría sido letal.

"¡F.R.I.D.A.Y.! ¡Necesito el traje ya!" ordenó el filántropo, que no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, un pequeño alienígena azul con antenas y seis brazos.

Unos segundos después, Tony ya tenía el traje puesto y estaba listo para pelear.

Consciente del daño que podía causar con aquella pelea, Tony provocó al experimento 626 para que lo siguiera hasta un lugar aislado donde continuar con la lucha.

El traje proporcionaba a Tony la fuerza suficiente como para igualar la de 626, pero este era más hábil debido a que había tenido que verse las caras anteriormente con los otros experimentos.

"¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?" preguntó Ironman cuando Stich había esquivado uno de los misiles.

Con brío, Stich se lanzó a por él, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, causando algunos daños en el sistema, pero aún Ironman podía seguir peleando.

Lilo, que temía por la vida de Stich, fue corriendo a ponerse en contacto con algunos experimentos a los que cariñosamente ella y Stich llamaban "primos", pues para ellos eran como de la familia. Al rato, varios de ellos ya estaban allí, así que fueron corriendo a hacer frente a Tony, el cual, al verse en desventaja no tuvo otro remedio que rendirse.

Pero ahora Tony Stark había visto a Stich y algunos de sus experimentos, la tapadera que se había mantenido durante más de diez años ya no estaba.

¿Qué podían hacer ahora? Lo único que se les ocurría era explicarle todo a Tony, el cómo Stich llegó al planeta, el como se había vuelto bueno y el como habían atrapado y vuelto buenos al resto de experimentos.

Tony escuchó con atención, y estuvo de acuerdo en no decir nada, en seguir guardando el secreto que mantenían S.H.I.E.L.D. y la Federación Galáctica; pero siguió negándose a hacer las paces con Steve.

Stich quería advertirle de la amenaza de Thanos, pero había prometido no decir nada, así que solo podía lamentarse por la decisión.

"Stich… Stich ayudar" fueron las palabras de 626.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le preguntó el filántropo que no entendía lo que significaban las palabras del pequeño alienígena.

"Stich ayuda a Tony"

"Me parece que quiere ayudarle a usted y a su equipo, Señor Stark" tradujo Lilo, la cual entendía muy bien lo que su mejor amigo decía a cada momento.

Tony pensó durante un momento. Si bien era cierto que aquel podía ser un gran fichaje para su equipo, si la opinión pública lo veía se escandalizaría, y lo que era peor, seguro que indagarían en el tema y acabarían descubriendo al resto de experimentos. De ninguna manera podía permitir aquello.

"Lo siento, pequeño. Pero en Los Vengadores ya estamos al completo" mintió Tony "¿Pero sabes? Si alguna vez tenemos una urgencia quizá podamos contar contigo, ¿Te parece bien?"

Eso era lo que Stich más deseaba y sonrió.

Unos días más tarde, las vacaciones de Tony y Pepper terminaron y regresaron a casa, inconscientes del peligro que cada vez estaba más y más cerca de la Tierra y todo el Universo, pero ahora contarían con un pequeño pero potente aliado para cuando eso sucediera.

* * *

 _En este tiempo Lilo tiene ya 23 años, pero era un detalle menor._

 _Hay un pequeño epílogo después de este capítulo._


	10. Epílogo

_Este es el epílogo de mi fanfic, espero que les guste. Los personajes Samus Aran y los mencionados Fox Mc Cloud y Falco Lombardi son propiedad de Nintendo._

* * *

La Gran Consejera de la Federación Galáctica acababa de recibir el mensaje de 626; al parecer había fracasado en su misión de reunir de nuevo a Los Vengadores, pero comentaba que, pese a ello consideraba a la Tierra un planeta lo suficientemente preparado como para afrontar la amenaza de Thanos.

Fue en aquel momento, cuando el interfono sonó:

"Señora, el contacto está aquí"

"¡Hagale entrar!"

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Samus Aran, la famosa cazarrecompensas estaba allí.

"¿Cómo ha ido esa misión de reconocimiento?" preguntó la Gran Consejera.

"Tal como pensábamos, Asgard ha dejado de existir" comentó la cazarrecompensas, la cual había comprobado como el planeta ya no estaba.

"¿Ha habido supervivientes?"

"No lo sé" contestó ella "Pero hay algo que sí sé: Thanos se ha puesto en marcha"

"No es el único, hoy he recibido un mensaje desde el Sistema Lylat, al parecer quieren ayudarnos"

Samus sonrió ante aquellas palabras, sabía que Thanos era una amenaza demasiado grande y, cuanta más ayuda tuvieran mejor. Además ella ya conocía a dos guerreros del Sistema Lylat Fox Mc Cloud y Falco Lombardi del torneo Super Smash Bros.

"¿Cuándo estará preparada para partir y guiar a las tropas de Lylat, señorita Samus?" preguntó la Gran Consejera.

"De inmediato"

* * *

 _Cuando Samus hace referencia a la destrucción de Asgard, hace referencia a los acontecimientos de Thor Ragnarok. El hecho de los Guerreros de Lylat, es una referencia al final de mi fanfic "Starfox, la invasión" En cuanto al torneo de Super Smash Bros, hace referencia a mis dos fanfics de esa franquicia._


End file.
